A challenge facing the global community is the availability of high quality water, such as for food and fiber production and industrial and domestic uses. This challenge cannot be totally resolved by drilling more wells, desalinating sea water, or building more dams and irrigation canals for transporting retained water to distant locations such as dry fields. Accordingly, there is a need to artificially better retain water near crop root zones.